It's complicated
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: A collection of moments between Shiro and Mephisto, from the (mostly) funny to the sad. Some from after Shiro's death but mostly after. Rated T for violence, endless pranks, cussing clergymen, bored little brothers, twins, otaku demon principals, and (mild) morbidness. It's complictated…


**Oh my gosh, so nervous to post this. Wasn't going to but I've worked too hard not to. My first Ao no Exorcist fanfic, so sorry for OOCness you may encounter. As usual if no reviews, it'll be discontinued:) So I hope you enjoy! To the story!**

**~Eins! Zwei! Drei!~ **

"Who knew the old man had so much stuff back here?" Rin marveled as he unloaded the last box from the store house. "So all of this is for charity?"

"No, there's a few with names on them, this box is for me, and that for you." He pointed to some smaller boxes with a pen, giving a defeated look at a even smaller wooden box ontop of Rin's.

"Then who's this one for?" Rin pointed, Yukio adjusted his glasses in frustration and looked back to his clipboard.

"As usual, I can't read father's handwriting." Yukio sighed. Rin crouched to take a look at thr scribble.

"Whatta you mean? It clearly says: Mephisto Pheles!" Rin stood sparkling with pride.

"Of course, you'd understand it with your handwriting...wait, did you say...?"

"Mephisto Pheles?!" They both gawked.

"Hm~yes, naturally." A voice came from the sky. The twins looked up to see a certain purple haired principal on his chair, sipping on tea."Shiro-pon _did_ say I'm a good friend of his."

"Damn clown how long have you been sitting there?!" Rin yelled.

"Hmph, manners. I just came by to mourn the death of a dear friend." Mephisto wagged a finger and dropped down from his throne.

"You weren't even there during the main service." Yukio grumbled.

"What would happen if a celebrity such as myself showed up to a local priests grave? It'd turn it into a circus! It was better that I appeared after such an event." He explained expertly, as a demon would.

"Makes sense the circus follows the clown...but I wouldn't count you as a celebrity though." Yukio said rubbing his head.

"You're a celebrity?" Rin questioned.

"Oh~so you haven't heard?" He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a magazine to show his students/brothers, titled: Johann Faust the VI: Richest man in Japan.

"Heeeeh?! Richest man in Japan?!" Rin screamed. "B-but your so cheap!"

"And it is frugality that keeps me the richest, now I do believe we have more pressing matters~" Emerald eyes shifting to the small box.

"Oh yeah, uh here." Rin handed the box to the principal.

"Wait! You were father's friend, right? We're having a celebration tonight." Yukio stated.

"How morbid, celebration of his death?" Mephisto tilted his head, he was aware of such customs existed, but not in this day of age.

"A celebration of his life. We invited everyone so..." Yukio trailed off.

"You know it's his birthday today, right?" Rin asked accusingly.

_Geez, first, these two insult me then they invite me in. Love me or hate me Okamura brothers. But I'm taking Shiro's box and leaving, I'm a busy man, you know!_

"Mnh, yes~ It's why I came by obviously. That and I happened to be in the neighborhood for buisness." He snapped his fingers and the box was in his hands. "Well, I will have to graciously decline. I have duties to fufill and people to deal with. I will see you two tomorrow~" The demon waved with box in hand.

"Tch, I don't see how dad was friends with someone like that, who won't even attend his damn funeral. Demon or not that's just shitty, just claiming to be his friend is unforgivable!" Rin growled.

"Onii-san!" Yukio scolded. "I know how you feel but please show some restraint."

"Oho~I seemed to have upset him. I really should be going then. Eins, zwei, dre_"

"Hold up! Give the box back, damn it!" Rin growled diving for the box, which the elder dodged easily.

"No!" Mephisto said playfully. "It's mine."

"Sir Pheles! Onii-san!" Yukio tried.

"I'm not gonna let this clown get away with_" Rin howled going for another grab.

"What? Being a bad friend? Shame on you, Rin-kun. You didn't even know us. It's how I am, and Shiro-pon knew that well. For a son of satan, I've been a wonderful friend. Wouldn't you say Yuki-kun?" He shifted his gaze to a confused Yukio then snapped, leaving Yukio in a shocked trance.

"That's no excuse!" Rin said too focused on the purplette to notice Yukio's shock.

"Being half human expels you from our...traditions and...tendencies. Also you didn't come from Gehenna. Well, I'm leaving now, you've kept me long enough, yes?" He said walking off, then turned suddenly. "Ask your brother if you have any other questions, I seemed to have jogged his memory." Snap! And the demon king had disappeared.

"Yukio? What's wrong?" Rin turned to his twin, seeing his flustered face.

"I...uh...nothing." He pushed up his glasses and walked into the church.

"Ookay, if you say so." Rin said watching his twin leave.

**At True Cross Academy (awwwwaaaay!)**

Mephisto stared at the box for hours, stalling to open it, doing paperwork, drawing, reading manga.

"Perhaps a post death revenge scheme?" The demon thought aloud.

_I don't know what this could be for all I know this could be revenge for all my victories in our bets and all the embarassing things I made him do._ After all it wasn't like Shiro to do sappy things, but then again he never failed to suprise him...only one way to find out.

He opened the box carefully, and pulled out the white cloth and a letter that was clearly written on a True Cross Stationary with scribble all over it.

"It's the brute's handwriting all right." He skimmed the paper. "How quaint, a goodbye letter."

_If your reading this it means I was bein' an idiot and got myself killed. Decided to make these boxes in case I were to kick the bucket soon, so yeah. I made it to 49, not bad, eh? Oh, I gave ya your scarf back, would've washed it but Rin put the dishwashing powder in the washer again. So you'll have to deal with the 15 years or so of my sweat and smoke rank. I can only imagine what you'll decide to do with it. Speaking of, you won the bet, as usual. Take care of the boys, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't kill them and for that, I thank you. And you can shut it about them being important pieces in your game, cause' that'll piss me off even more than losing this damn bet. Anyways I know by now you will have accepted my death and moved on to some degree. So I propose a new bet, for old times sake. I bet you can't forget about me __**completely**__and move on (if ya can't tell I'm being sarcastic. I want you to win, cause it'll make it easier on ya to ;) Haha I've gone soft, but hey why not? This IS a death letter) and if I win...then you take care of Rin and Yukio in my place, not as guardian or anything, haha! Papa Pheles! Whatta laugh! Just take care of them. Really, I'm not expecting to win at all! If you win (which I'm sure you will) well good for you. But either way...I'm happy. There's a whole bunch of unspoken words right now but do they really need to be said? It's nothing you don't already know. Take care of yourself...and thanks for everything. No goodbyes, cause I hate them. And who knows? Maybe we'll meet again._

_-Shiro Fujimoto /or Shiro-pon /or you brute._

_P.S. I have a stash of manga and...other stuff, in the bench on the priests side of the confessional, in case you want them. It'd be a shame if they went to waste+;P_

_**Take care Sammy**_

Mephisto let the paper slip through his fingers, he couldn't hold it in anymore! He let out a fit of laughter that could be heard from the cram school's classrooms.

"Oh~consider it a birthday present Shiro!" He yelled to the sky. "I lose." He said bittersweetly. _You finally win about time, you brute...And who do you think I am? I wouldn't be the illustrious and knowledgable being I am today if I forgot so easily. I can't forget you! You were too fun to play with! _Mephisto continued to laugh at the sheer irony when the phone rang.

"Hallo? Faust here." He answered wiping a laugh tear from his cheek.

"Sir Pheles_"

"Oh Yuki-kun! A person cancelled their appointment, so be expecting me." The principal informed.

"DON'T bother, what did you do to me?!" Yukio gritted his teeth.

"Oh~confused I see. It's normal I suppose. I'll explain when I arrive. Goodbye now~"

"Wai_" Mephisto hung up the phone and wrapped their scarf around his neck. "A bet's a bet. I wonder how your boys will take the news, told you it wasn't a good idea." He smirked and poofed off to the church.

It was snowing...how fitting, like the first time they became...close. Mephisto twirled the ends of the scarf, and inhaled Shiro's scent. For one whose lived so long, it never crossed his mind that remnants of a human life may outlive the person, but eventually there's no one to connect the person to things they owned. Really nothing lasts forever, unless your the demon king of time and space.

"Lucky you, Shiro. To have a friend like me." He smirked.

"STOP! Ringin the doorbell! Uh...what are you doing here?" Rin questioned.

"For Shiro, yare yare doesn't anyone listen?" Mephsto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah come in." Rin opened the door to let the taller man in. "You're early." He rubbed his eyes obviously awoken from his nap, blue locks hung in his face others wildly sticking out in random directions.

"I'm never early nor late, others simply arrive at later or earlier times. Also Yuki-kun called me over."

"Cheh whatever, there's coffee in the pot." Rin grumbled opening the refridgerator for some juice.

"I see." The neat freak shuddered watching in horror as Rin drank straight from the carton.

Mephisto reached for the highest shelf and pulled down the green tea and picked out the sugar jar out of three similar jars. And snapped and his tea made itself in his tea cup.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know where everything is." Rin yawned.

"Sir Pheles? How'd you get through the gate?" Yukio emerged from his room.

"Who exactly do you think I am?" The demon scoffed.

"Sure as hell not Johann Faust." Yukio grumbled, then he cleared his throat to address the main issue. "What did you do to me? I keep seeing these images of you and father on Christmas and...mistletoe." He shuddered.

"Hm~yes, that was my first Christmas, your father was explaining how you humans celebrated is all, we got cozy and you walked in. Needless to say, to avoid questions, I erased your memories." He explained curtly.

"You and the old man were...gay?" Rin whispered.

"Certainly not! It was only to mess with him...We were close friends." The two were suprised to see the expert game master be flustered. Not that being gay mattered to him as a demon it didn't matter but with Shiro?

"Yukio and I are close, doesn't mean we kiss and...other things." Rin blinked in confusion.

"For one, you're brothers. Two, you're only children. Socially, too young for those...other things." He pointed out like the comparassion was irrelevant.

"So you guys went further than that?" Rin gasped.

"Occasionally..Shiro and I were casually romantic friends...in a sense." It was strange to announce it. Their relationship was always unspoken even between the two, the words 'I love you' never passed eithers lips, it was just a neutral understanding.

"Ewwwww!" Rin groaned.

"Agreed. But why didnt you just tell us?" Yukio was shaking his head trying to process the potentially wierdest couple in history. A demon and a priest. A powerful demon and a head exorcist. A prinicipal and an old student. A priss of a otaku and a unconcerned extrovert. His boss and his father.

"We did. Yuki-kun started crying that his 'mommy' is a demon and Rin-kun didn't get why he had two daddies or why Yuki-kun was calling me a demon. And I told Shiro I wasn't going to be a parent to you brats, so I convinced him it'd be for the best if you two didn't remember me at all." Their 'mommy' recounted as if was the worst day of his life.

"So youre telling us that you and our father were heterosexual life partners...with benefits?" Yukio concluded.

"Hetro_what? They were kissing now they like girls?! Were you gay for my old man or what?!" Rin pointed feeing confused and left out.

"The past's the past I choose not to dwell on it, we won't be seeing him. So let's not smear red on his heroes sacrifice. Yes?" Mephisto shifted the subject darkly, snapping out ofindulging in his half brother's inquiries.

There was a awkward silence while Mephisto sprialed deeper into inner confusion on Shiro and his true standing. The boys stared at the familiar scarf resting on their principal's shoulders.

"Hey. You can stay you know..if you want." Rin sighed.

_Stopped pushing me away, heh? Interesting how human bonding happens._

"If you insist~!" He chimed, really he haven't the time, his employees were suppose to state their grievences right about now. "I will return at scheduled time, bis spater!"

Poof! This was certainly _not_ his office.

"Tch." he scoffed in frustration. This didnt happen often, only when his mind was tangled. He was an immortal, yes. Perfection? Far from it. Okay maybe not that far. But seriously..what a nuisance!

"My, my, Shiro I realize you miss me, but honestly! I'm busy right now." Mephisto smirked talking to the head stone in front of him.

_It's you who came to me! Stupid clown..._He would say. And he would rebuttle with something witty.

"Humans often overestimate the length of their time on earth, so they pass up on fufilling their full potential. It's the least I can do for them. I'll assist them escape their fate as vessels...in the margins of my interests, of course." He added. "Rest peacefully, my...heterosexual life parter with benefits? My ,my how complicated. It suits the situation." He touched the headstone, he smirked.

"Aniue? What are you doing?" Mephisto's eyes widened then calmed himself.

"Fufilling a bet, naturally~" Half truth, half lies, a demon's mother tongue._Now he's sounding like himself. _"Buisness as usual."_Close to it anyways, okay not that close._


End file.
